Fire Magic
Fire Magic is the art of controlling the primal flame; that which was granted upon mortals of Ciphra and allowed civilization to blossom. Like fire itself though, the art of Fire Magic is a destructive thing, dealing great amounts of damage in many wide and varied ways. Whether it be the simple Fire Bolt, aimed at an enemy or the earth rending Flame Geyser, Fire Magic is and will always be the flashiest destructive magic. Class Skills Inflict Burn The one downside to Flame Magery is that as the magic begins and ends so suddenly, there is no chance for enemies to be burned and sustain extra damage from the practitioners abilities. Yet, with time and practice, the Fire Mage is able to augment his Fire Magic to have the chance to induce these burns in their fire magic. When the Fire Mage casts a spell from the Fire Magic Skill, they can pay 5 extra mana to give it a chance to inflict a burn upon their enemies. This chance increases as more training is poured into the Skill. Abilities Fire Bolt The simplest ability of the Fire Mage, Fire Bolt simply sends a blob of flames at a single enemy, dealing minor damage to them. Higher abilities allow the fire mage to attack many different (or the same target many times) targets in a single round. Fire Ball More powerful than the Fire Bolt, the Fire Ball flies a shorter distance, but explodes on contact dealing damage to everything in a burst around the target. Fire Nova The Fire Nova is for the Mage trapped amongst many enemies. With successive levels widening the burst to 2 and then finally 3, the Fire Nova allows a trapped mage to quickly damage everyone around them without being oppurtunity attacked. Flame Wave The Flame Wave is a powerful ability which washes flames over enemies adjacent to you in a guided wave. As it is so controlled, the Flame Wave deals much more damage than many other Fire Magic abilities. Fire Wall A favorite of the warriors of Tristram, the Fire Wall is an easy way for Mages to set up barriers of pure flames to their enemies. However, these barriers merely damage enemies as they move through them and thus are not as effective as they Rock Wall ability in Earth Magic for stopping enemies. Flamethrower With the Flamethrower ability, the Fire Mage can eject a large amount of flames directly in front of them, dealing a great amount of damage to their enemies. Earth-Fire Stance Like its brother stance, the Earth-Fire Stance allows a Fire Magic access to some of the strongest and deadliest fire attacks. Also like its brother stance, the Earth-Fire Stance must be sustained with a minor action. The Earth-Fire Stance allows a character use of the Flame Geyser ability and the Path of Flames ability. These abilities, of course, must be used where there is earth. (ie: no using this ability on the third story of a brick building) Flame Geyser The Flame Geyser is a terribly powerful ability, dealing massive amounts of burst damage within a large radius of the caster. To use this ability, the Earth-Fire Stance must be active and you must be in a suitable location. Higher levels allow a second burst 1 and a third burst 1 to be created at the same time with a damage increase to go along with it. Teamed with the Path of Flames, the Flame Geyser ability is one of the most damaging abilities in the entire world. Path of Flames Along with the Flame Geyser, the Path of Flames ability is one of the most powerful and most devastating Fire Abilities known to mortals. When the basic ability is used, a path of flames erupts from the ground at the casters feet and is guided by the caster through five squares within five squares of the caster. The Path of Flames cannot run through the same square twice. Higher abilities in the Path of Flames allow for a second and then a third Path of Flames to be controlled. Each abides by the same rules: Each unique Path can only affect a single square once. Thus with the Triple Flame Path, a single square could be hit three times. Wind-Fire Stance Flame Wind Flame Tornado Cauterize With Cauterize, the fire mage is able to quickly burn close a severely bleeding wound, curing the Bleeding status, but damaging the target as it is a quick and dirty fixup. This ability cannot be used offensively. If it is attempted on an enemy that is not held down or helpless in some way, then the ability WILL fail. Heat Blur For the mage, rangers can be the most deadly enemies, able to fill the mage with arrows and knives from afar. Thus, Fire Mages are able to project a Heat Blur out 10 feet from them, disrupting an enemies ranged attacks and forcing upon them, standard disadvantage to ranged attacks made outside of the burst area. Blinding Flare With Blinding Flash and Flare, the Fire Mage is able to emit a viciously bright flash which has a good chance to blind those caught in its range. Flame Imbue MAKE ABILITY Imbue Burn: Rank 12 Chance between 10 and 20 to inflict burn on weapons. auto inflicts burn on runes. 10 mana Imbue Fire Damage: Rank 10. On weapons, deals d12 extra. on runes deals 3d12 10 mana Skill Levels and Abilities